


Sunny Side Institute

by Shell_Writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School - AU, SO, andrew is a junior, bc i love older neil, messed up timeline, neil is a senior, this is a test chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: After a year on the run, Neil 'Abram' Josten decides to go to a private school where his parents will never look for him. With what's left of his stolen 5 million dollars, Abram goes to Sunny Side Institute for boys and joins their Exy team.Everything was going according to the plan, until it's not. Not knowing the dark things that lurk in the corners and hallways of the school, Abram must accept the help from his new friends and teammates to save a certain hazel eyed boy that's been making his heart beat uncontrollably.Things go right, and things go wrong.





	Sunny Side Institute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a test chpater for this story idk if I'll continue BUT please tell me what you thing of it so far?? And I'll have to change the title bc... it sucks. And neil is called Abram in most of this bc reasons

This was a horrible idea. Abram knew that, but he still kept a straight face and nodded in understanding every once in a while.  
He was currently at the deans office, talking about his transfer to the school.

  
"I still think your parents should come at least this once to finalize the transfer." Said the dean.

  
"Yes i understand, sir. But as I said before, they're really busy with their work, and they're never home. So I don't think that's possible" Abram lied.

  
Ever since he stole 5 millions from his parents and ran (its been a year), he's been telling the same lies 'parents are busy' or 'they're out of the country for some business'. So he thought maybe he'll go to a private school where his parents will never even think to look for him there.

  
they already caught up with him once, he has a big scar on his abdomen for that. He does not want a repeat of the encounter.

  
"You told me that already, Mr. Josten. But perhaps they'll be free for an online video chat? Im sure they'll make time for their son's new school." Said dean Jefferson with his fingers intertwined and resting above his desk.

"They don't really care." Abram continued "but I'll ask them anyways."

  
"That would be great. Thank you Mr. Josten, or do you prefer Neil?" The dean asked after eyeing Abram for a few seconds.

  
"Neil is fine." It is Abram's new name, he'll have to get used to it. Throughout his time on the run, Abram's had 4 identities. Its exhausting but he loved it, he loved being someone else for a change.

  
"Okay, Neil. That would be all. you can start school tomorrow, but be mindful that the year has already started for your classmates. Be sure to get help with what you missed." The dean said arranging the papers on his desk "your uniform was sent to your dorm room, which you'll be sharing with mr. Matthew Boyd, he's a senior like you. Here's your schedule. And if you need anything else, you can reach to the student council."

  
"I will." Abram lied, he knew he would never go seek help no matter what happens.

  
"Everything you're gonna need is here in this portfolio, including the institutes' maps, teachers office hours, and more. So check it later." The dean stood up and extended his hand with a smile on his face "welcome to Sunny-side institute for boys!"

  
Abram shook his hands and prayed to every god he knew that this year will not end in his death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo?


End file.
